Unbelievable!
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: America and Japan make an announcement that surprises the rest of the countries. US/JAPAN! Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or InuYasha; those rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

**Warning(s): **This story will contain comical/extreme violence, offensive language, sexual themes and content.

* * *

><p>"Listen up dudes! I got something awesome to tell you guys in order to start the world meeting!" Alfred F. Jones or America as he was known by the other countries (and privileged few in his own government) looked out onto the other countries present.<p>

These countries in question, were bickering while completely ignoring him much to his annoyance.

Arthur or England was currently in a chocking match with Francis, otherwise known as France.

Ivan (Russia) was busy bullying Toris (Lithuania) and Ravis (Latvia) – the latter being held at knife point by Natalia (Belarus), before Eduard (Estonia) and Feliks (Poland) stepped in to stop him.

Yao Wang (China) was offering snacks to a sleeping Heracles (Greece), while Antonio (Spain) was being abused by Lovino (South Italy), who had come as a guest for whatever reason. Ludwig (Germany) was listening to Feliciano's (North Italy) chatter about Pasta or whatever, and he noticed Kagome (Japan) rolling her eyes at them all.

Pitch black eyes stared up him from beneath thick sooty black lashes with a raised brow, while she sat back in her chair next to a fuming (Switzerland). Her arms were crossed underneath her chest and the skin of her creamy thighs was revealed, as her short black pencil skirt rid up a bit as she crossed her right leg over her other.

Of course, immediately his blue eyes were drawn to them as he was assaulted with images of what angle he would rather be looking at those thighs from.

Ripping his eyes away from the only female Asian country in the room, he turned his mind back to his important (to him) announcement.

"Well everybody, while Japan wanted me to keep this a secret from you guys for a while longer…I couldn't help but want to tell you all the good news!" he started.

Much to his irritation, they still weren't listening.

Not that it mattered; they would be listening after this.

"Since two months ago, Japan and I've been going out! Kagome and I are like totally a couple ya'll!"

The silence in the room could be cut with one of Kagome's katana…well that and his vital regions if the glare she was giving him said anything!

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count:<strong> 369

Continue or no?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or InuYasha; those rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

**Warning(s): **This story will contain comical/extreme violence, offensive language, sexual themes and content.

* * *

><p>"YOU BLOODY WANKER! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO MAKE JOKES!" England yelled, releasing his hold on France's neck in order to turn and scowl at a frowning America.<p>

Really, the brat always had to say the most ridiculous things in order to get their attention. Why couldn't he shock them with a plan that could actually be put into effect or something along those lines for once?

'Besides there was no way that a proper lady like Kagome would allow herself to be the girlfriend of a ruffian like Alfred!' Arthur thought decisively, convinced that the younger country was only playing a practical joke on them at the female country's expense.

"But of course _Angleterre_ , because we all know there was no way that ma petite would ever settle for someone like you or America, when she could be with moi~" Both England and America turned to look at the blue cloaked man, who was chuckling obnoxiously, with threats to his life on the tips of their tongues.

But a hand landing on Francis's shoulder caused everyone – well except America and the still fuming Japan, to freeze as a familiar voice broke into their conversation.

"_Kol kol kol~ _why would she be with any of you when she could become one with Mother Russia?" Ivan asked, ignoring Francis who was still frozen in fear.

Alfred and Arthur were bristling at the suggestion to Japan's preferences, and were quite ready to sock the scarf-wearing bastard in the face, but were once again interrupted.

Though this time, it was by China.

"Why would I allow my little sister to be with any of you, aru!?" Yao glared at them all with a frown.

Over to the side, Kagome Higurashi or Japan's lip twitched as she watched the whole meeting once again devolve into chaos. Her best friend North Italy currently had his arms around her neck as he sobbed loudly while asking why she hadn't told him about her new relationship. Germany was trying to pry the crying country off of her, while sending her questioning looks of his own.

After all, there was many times where she would call him complaining about America bothering her. So to hear that she was dating the burger-loving country was undoubtedly confusing.

Kagome honestly had no idea why she had agreed to go out with the idiot. Yeah, they had common interest, and were pretty obsessed with each other's cultures, but still there were times when she wanted to strangle the blond country.

Glancing over at him, she allowed her eyes to slowly drift down his body and a deep blush suddenly blazed to life on her pale face as memories of more _**intimate**_ times popped into her mind's eye.

Slapping a hand to her face in order to hide her red cheeks from the view of the others, she squirmed in her seat as heat pooled down in her abdomen as the images assaulted her over and over.

'Oh, now I remember why…doing _**that**_ with America isn't so bad, plus I find his childish behavior adorable…' Kagome mused.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that the noise in the room was growing louder as time passed, and the countries argued about whether or not they believed that Japan and America were dating. Even Germany, who would usually be able to get the meeting under control, was occupied with North Italy who was crying about his Kagome going out with America having to be the work of England (completely disregarding the fact that England was against the very idea of the two going out together).

But it seemed that Basch or Switzerland finally had enough as he slammed his hands down onto the table. "IF YOU ALL DON'T SHUT UP, I WILL BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH MY RIFLE!"

That shut everyone up.

Satisfied with the results of his warning (threats), he sat down and turned his head in Kagome's direction. Noticing this, the Japanese woman sat up straight in her chair under his sharp gaze.

"Is it true? Are you going out with the idiot Japan?"

Seeing as it wouldn't make much sense to lie, Kagome nodded slowly. Nodding his own head in return, Basch turned his attention back to the other gob smacked countries with a scowl.

"Well as you can see, Japan is in fact dating America; with that questioned answered – LET'S GET BACK TO THE DAMN MEETING!"

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count:<strong> 739

Continue or no?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or InuYasha; those rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

**Warning(s): **This story will contain comical/extreme violence, offensive language, sexual themes and content.

**A/N:** So I rewrote the first two chapters, so this would flow a bit more smoothly with my new style of writing. Hope you enjoy the small changes I've made.

* * *

><p>'Well that was awkward…' Kagome thought, as she reflected on the complete silence that followed in the wake of the rest of the world finding out about her new romantic relationship with America.<p>

The entire world meeting had been called off for a short break as it seemed like no one wanted to actually talk about anything relevant to the world, and were more interested in questioning why she had decided to get into a relationship with America of all people.

Clenching her fist, Kagome managed to maintain a façade of calmness despite her want to do nothing more than punch her boyfriend in the throat. She hadn't wanted for the rest of the countries to know so early, because she knew it would cause problems.

Many countries had suggested having a relationship in their own way; some more socially awkward than others, but suggested it nonetheless.

But at no time did she actually go through with a relationship like the one she had now with America. It didn't help that when she had brought it up with her boss, the man had been all for it.

'Most likely for his own plans, especially since we are allies…' she mused, bringing up a hand to pinch at the bridge of her nose in an attempt to relieve some of the pain gathering there.

Holding her cup in both of her hands, she opened her eyes to look up as she heard familiar shuffling to her right. Sighing, Kagome narrowed her eyes on her own personal American idiot and frowned.

Obviously, he could see her displeasure as he gulped and suddenly found himself kneeling next to her with his arms around her waist. "I'M SO SORRY GOME! I WAS JUST SO EXCITED ABOUT THE FACT THAT WE'RE DATING THAT I COULDN'T HELP BUT TELL THE OTHERS! I'M A HERO! I HAD TO SAVE THEM FROM THEIR IGNORANCE!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome shook her head.

"Didn't I tell you this would happen if we tell them too early?" Seeing the sheepish look on his face, and the way he scratched the back of his neck. The female representative of Japan, could only shake her head again. "Well, there no use crying over spilled milk…I'm sure they're all waiting on some kind of explanation, and it's best to just go ahead and give them one."

God knows it was better for them to get it from the horse's mouth instead of coming up with their own answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count:<strong> 414

Continue or no?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or InuYasha; those rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

**Warning(s): **This story will contain comical/extreme violence, offensive language, sexual themes and content.

* * *

><p>Alfred brought a hand up to his mouth as he cleared his throat. Turning his gaze out towards all the countries sitting around the table, he put on his "serious biz" face as he clasped his hands behind his back. By his side was Kagome, who was also watching him though probably for a different reason altogether.<p>

The message of "If you fuck up, I will fuck YOU up" was very clear in her pretty face.

"Well, I'm sure you would all like an explanation on how this happened, and I've decided to go ahead and give you one." Looking around, America had to resist the urge to puff out his chest as he saw that everyone's attention was on him.

Even Russia, who usually tuned him out was paying attention. Well more like staring at Kagome (which he would totally get that bastard back for later), but he was still paying attention!

"The only way I can say is that she couldn't resist me, my dick game was too stron–!" he didn't get to finish his sentence as he was suddenly sent sky high by the tiny (but powerful) uppercut from his petite girlfriend.

Everyone watched as he spiraled in the air before landing in a heap on the floor.

Said girlfriend, huffed while staring at his downed form, her face a bright cherry red.

"BAKA!" she clenched her fist, as she screeched at the human personification of the United States of America. But the silence that still was there in the room soon caught her attention, Kagome straightened up as she turned to look at the others.

Her face was still red as she cleared her throat and tried to calm herself.

Since that idiot Alfred, couldn't explain anything without being a troll, she was going to have to do it!

"Basically Alfred had asked me to go out with him enough that I finally decided to give it a try…two months now and I've come to enjoy our time together, though there are times that I want to choke Alfred…" she trailed off, glaring at the sheepish-looking Alfred, who had at some point came to stand next to her.

Slipping her hand into his, she snorted at the cheesy grin he sent her way as he tightened his hold on her smaller hand. "I didn't want to tell you guys about this until after the meeting due to how disruptive the news would be."

Unfortunately, Alfred it seems just couldn't shut up.

The corner of her lip twitched, and she kicked him in the back of his knees causing him to fall to the ground. Before she could kick him again, he rolled away but still didn't get up from the ground.

"The sex certainly helped though." Kagome only walked over and stomped on the back of his head.

The other countries resisted the urge to face fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count:<strong> 482

Continue or no?


End file.
